


Like night and day

by FlyingPickle



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Opposites Attract, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPickle/pseuds/FlyingPickle
Summary: A (very) short little story about how two opposites met and the pieces finally fell into place.





	Like night and day

 

They were like night and day.

 

One smiling as bright as the sun, the other one rarely smiled. But whenever he did smile, nothing could compare to his beauty.

 

One loved crowds. Enjoyed socializing with everyone and everything. The other preferred quiet nights on the veranda.

 

One fell in love with the only person he could show his less joyful sides too, the other fell in love with the one person who always made him forget about the sad times.

 

If you ever ask them “why?” they’ll reply:

 

“A sun isn’t complete without it’s moon”

“I’m not complete without him”

 

It’s the very same vow Jihoon pledged to in the small chapel on the hill. And Jinyoung couldn't have wished for anyone better. He couldn't live without Jihoon, and he wouldn’t want to either.

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say, P101 needs more fics.


End file.
